


These dreams

by Darkdancer1234



Series: Hamburr trash dump [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkdancer1234/pseuds/Darkdancer1234
Summary: historical note: Theodosia Burr II did in fact die on a ship it never made it to harbor. there is some speculation that she was kidnapped by pirate or that she washed ashore and amnesiac but her father pretty much maintained that she was dead until his own death in 1836this is part of my Hamburr dreams verse





	

Aaron was prone to nightmares; it had been this way since the death of his dear Theodosia at the hands of an uncontrollable house fire. In the years following her passing he had come to expect waking up in a cold sweat with scrams of terror on his lips. In the last few months however they had become less frequent with the introduction of his new lover, he found himself most night too worn to dream at all and would pass the night naked and sated sleeping more peacefully than he had in years. He had found a kinship and later a romantic relationship in his coworker and everyday annoyance alexander Hamilton; they had connected initially through the schools counseling program for kids with divorced or deceased parents. Alex was dealing with a rage monster tween who expressed his feeling by periodically tearing his own room apart and later when alexander had been told to stop cleaning up after him, his father’s home office. The phycologist assured Alex that this was all a cry for attention and giving in to it would just make things worse. The woman suggested and outlet for Phillip’s rage should be something more constructive and paired him with Theodosia II his own depressed nine year old prodigy in a mock up big brother program of sorts. This involved Phillip walking Theo home and helping her with her homework after school every day or walking her to her after school activities then walking her home then helping her. On these days Alexander joined them for dinner giving the two adults a relationship where they could form a kinship as the two kids grew closer so did Aaron and Alex before they could blink it involved into a romantic relationship. They had spent most nights of their early relationship sexing it up, but this night was special, this night marked the first night they would sleep together and just sleep. After dinner he curled around his soft sleepy lover rubbing the man’s belly and inhaling his fruity tropical scent lulling himself into a buzzy state and then into a deep sleep

He awoke some hours later to his bed neatly made around him and the sun barley rising over the horizon and no sign of his lover. This was by no means abnormal Alex was both a notorious night owl and a dangerously early riser. It was normal after a night together to find the man showering off the scent of sex and the sweat of sleep or for him to be reading the paper over a bowl of cereal. He however did not hear the sound of the shower running or the clattering of his noisy boyfriend puttering about in his kitchen; instead he heard the crash of waves over the piercing cry of gulls. His boyfriend had probably woken and taken the opportunity to watch a shitty nature doc instead of trying to go back to sleep like a normal human being 

He climbed out of bed finding the immaculate room a little unsettling considering that Alex was not one to clean unless he was feeling particularly anxious. Perhaps instead of waking due to his usual bout of insomnia the man had instead woken anxious and was spending the early gray of dawn obsessively scrubbing Aaron’s floors…again. The floor was unusually warm and seemed to sway beneath him as he padded across it, a product of his over active imagination no doubt. He opened the door and walked out not into his tan and black living room but onto the deck of an immaculate boat, he yelped turning to run back into his room only to find it gone. Instead the cool blue ocean greeted him the sun high in the sky, higher than it had been moments before and the cry of gulls was not in fact from a nature documentary but from the actual birds flying across the sky. He shot around at the sound of uproarious laughter and looked skyward.  
“Look god I know we haven’t talked I a while but if I’m about to die in some horror movie cliché then you and I are gonna have a problem.” He was starting to think he spent too much time with his boyfriend

In his subconscious he knew this dream but his conscious mind had not yet reconciled that fact as far as it was concerned he was fully awake and alert. He was unfairly on edge as he walked towards the sounds of laughter and glee. The sight of five swimsuit clad teens greeted him three girls a pale blond thing, a short haired Asian Goth and a young black girl and two boys, twin ken doll looking guys all wealthy.

“Excuse me, he called. Do your parents know you’re out here alone?”

He received no answer, the girls squealed as one of the boys cannonballed into the water drenching them. He tried again; “Who is in charge of the boat!” again he was ignored as the teens ran around splashing yelling and drinking. They didn’t seem to even be able to hear him.

“Damn Theo back at it again with checking that cellphone!” his eyes shot to the girls as one of the boys cried out mockingly. The young black girl was in fact checking her phone and had he not known his daughter so well he would have never guessed this pyt was her, she was the spitting image of her mom in high school. Her big brown eyes were heavily made up and her hair had been braided back on one side the other side was left natural. His daughter could have been her mother had her face been a little narrower, instead she had parts of him in her face and the color of his eyes was his own. He saw red.

“Theodosia Burr, he thundered even though the girl could not in fact hear him. What in the seven circles of hell are you doing?”

Of course he received no answer, except for the shrill shrieking voice off the blonde calling or cocktails. He watched helplessly as the teens herded towards the on deck bar all parties oblivious of the storm clouds gathering overhead. Despite the inability to be heard he kept yelling at this teenage version of his daughter. 

“Young lady if you drink that I swear” she sipped the fizzing pink cocktail. “Oh my god.” 

He was ready to start smacking teenagers when the first drop of rain hit him, then the second, then it began pouring hard. In true girlish fashion the girls screamed and ran for cover under the deck awning hands and drinks uselessly covering their hair. Ken doll in a speedo ran for the steering wheel and controls jerking the boat around, Aaron and a number of pool toys went tumbling. The water seemed to become choppier as the clouds got darker and thunder cracked overhead, the stupid boat went hopping across the waves jolting and jerking in the storms violence. He screamed as the boat was sent airborne tilting and to his horror dumping his lovely daughter overboard. “Theo!”

He allowed himself to tumble to the other side of the boat catching himself on the railing before he himself could tumble over. He watched helplessly as his daughter twisted and thrashed amongst the frothy surf screaming as she was sucked under. Her friends were about as helpful as a bar of soap made of hamburger throwing pool toys and shouting for her to swim up. He himself was about to leap overboard himself when chains shot from the shadows wrapping around his waist and locking him in place. He thrashed and struggled screaming. He was helpless as teeth rose out of the water like bony white shark fins spinning around her and creating a whirlpool effect. The sea was actually eating his baby, summoning the monster Charybdis to take her from him. His vision grayed and narrowed as Theo was sucked under the spinning surf her eyes wide in terror. This time she did not resurface, the teeth closed around her.

“Aaron!” his head made contact with something solid as his unfortunate bed mate cried out in pain. He twisted up eyes wide and darting about his room it was its same old cluttered space clothing and books scattered about. Same old boyfriend shieling his bruised nose. He launched forward burying his face in the other man’s chest a horse sob forced out of his throat his whole body shaking in terror.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered. He felt Alex wrap his arms around him holding him steady as he quaked and trembled with sobs. 

“Baby, why are you crying what’s wrong?” Aaron shuddered pushing the blankets off himself. “I need to check on Theo, I need to…I need- his knees gave out as he pushed himself out of bed his weight crumpling to the hold wood. Alex yelped pushing himself out of bed and gathering Aaron up laying Aaron back in bed while the man struggled. 

“Aaron you need to lie down and tell me what happened, ok. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” Of course Alex could check on Theo Alex wouldn’t let his baby drown, he dug his nails into the man’s arms.

“Chec- check on Theodosia, please she’s drowning.” He sobbed. He wouldn’t let go till the man promised to make sure his little girl was safe in bed where she should be.

“Ok Aaron, I’ll check on her ok? But you need to let me go for me to do that.” He released to other man lying amongst his sweat soaked sheets sobbing pitifully, he hadn’t been this scared since the first nightmare after the fire. His heart pounded and every sound put him on edge, he had the vague feeling that he was dying and he wouldn’t feel better until Alex returned, and return he did. He appeared a few minutes later with a small smile on his face. “You and your daughter have the same snore; it’s this little whistling thing that turns into a train rattle at the end.”

“She’s ok then?” he sniffled.

Alexander smiled at him a small sleepy thing. “Yes Aaron your nine year old daughter is fine; she’s all snuggly in bed.” He lay down chest to chest with Aaron and rubbed his back; he yawned hugely and nuzzled the other man rubbing his eyes in a childish way.

“Alright sleepy baby, Alex started. You and me are gonna go to back to bed even if I gotta get you a glass of warm milk and a Advil pm and in the morning you are gonna tell me what has you all worked up.”

He whined, part of him knowing it was a child like noise and burrowed his face into his lover’s chest. He felt heavy and syrupy and the periodic rubbing of Alex’s hand on his back and neck was lulling him to sleep. “You ridiculous thing.” He head as he drifted off numb to the world. And if he actually managed the rest of the night curled into the chest of his lover drooling carelessly, than that was nobody’s business but his own.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find my on either of my tumblr blogs either anbu1997 where my ask box is open and you can ask my about the fics on this site and ask what I have planned my side blog or sub blog is called the hamiljam and that is where I will post fic request and question I am always on Tumblr if I take a while to get to a question on ask it probably means I am busy with school


End file.
